The Virus Type
by Magic Black Hole
Summary: Three months after the fight with malomyotismon, every one has a digimon, this story follows a boy and his digimon disliked in our world just becuase his partner is a virus type. Through The DD's and a misunderstaning a see what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from digimon nor do i claim to. The only characters that are mine are th OC placed in this story.

Authors Notes: Yay this is my first fan fiction ever. I hope to getter better at writing as the story progresses.

I also plan to update this every week, but that may not happen because i am bad at keeping to deadlines.

"talking"

'thinking'

Summary: Three months after the defeat of Malomyotismon and everyone knows about digimon, a lot of people have there own. But because of the way people are they look down on virus type and the people who have them. This story follows a boy and his friends who are just that, partnered with virus type digimon. But what will happen when they've had enough of the way they are treated? Throw the dark ocean and daemon into the mixture and see what happens.

Anyway, with that out the way i hope you enjoy the start of this story.

* * *

**The Virus Type.**

**Chapter One.**

**.:Introduction Letter:.**

Dear Sophie

It has been roughly three months since the defeat of Malomyotismon. A digimon with a desire to take over both worlds, our world and the digital world. I, myself wasn't there when the battle took place. In fact i had no idea, that another world existed or that there was an epic fight taking place. But as you can most likely tell i do now. I even have my very own digimon partner, just like the rest of the children my age and younger.

I sometimes wounder though, at night while everyone else is asleep if that having my digimon partner is a good thing or a bad thing. Oh, don't get me wrong meeting my partner digimon, Demidevimon and getting my digivice was the best thing that ever happened to me. But the negative attention it got me from other people is sometimes unbearable.

They seem to think, that because my digimon is a virus type that he is going to go on some murderous rampage, or try to take over the world. Which then makes me look like a psycho because if my digimon is capable of doing that, then what must i be like, being partnered up with such a monster?

So because of this, i am not well liked and because i have a digimon that is a virus, if people start fights with me i am the one who gets blamed even if it was blatantly obvious that i was not the who started it. I mean everyone would rather side with a vaccine or a data type digimon than a virus wouldn't they.

Of course there are some good sides to having a digimon that is a virus,lets say if you go to the digital world and you are in an area that is mostly virus type digimon they are less likely to attack you than let's just say, someone with a patamon or another vaccine type digimon. So it's not all bad and Demidevimon has just the best personality you could wish for out of a digimon, well at least i thinks so. He's not one of those digimon who are up tight, or bloody angels, he knows how to have fun and it is great spending time with him.

Well, it's getting late hear in japan, i will tell you more in my next letter.

Love Mikeal Hitashio.

With the end of the final line, Mikeal put down his pen carefully folded the letter and placed it in the envelope beside his bed. It had been a few weeks since he had written to his pen pal in England. He would have been talking to her on the Internet,if his computer still worked but after he'd knocked it off his table in a sudden fit of rage it refused to work.

Still sitting at his desk if flicked the light of, and made his way over to his bed, knocking over a pile of text books as he did. ' i really should find a place too put all of these damn school books.' he thought to himself as he stepped over them and laid on his bed.

Demidevimon was curled up asleep on the window seal, turning over every know and then. He was snoring but it was surprisingly quite compared to what it normal was, thank god. After looking around Mikeal final settled down and began to fall asleep......

End Of Chapter One.

Authors Notes: so what did you think? Constructive criticisms i welcome, but please no flames.. :( they burn. The next chapter should be up in a few day's i hope, they should also be longer but since this is the first chapter i wanted to keep it sort. XP


End file.
